Full Moon
by Phoenix Donovan
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Snape, Remus, and Percy are all stuck together in hiding. What happens when such an odd group is stuck in such close proximity? HarryPercy, DracoRon, SeverusHermione, RemusHermione, SeverusRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter One**

"Through here, Draco."

Draco lowered his blonde head to walk beneath a branch, and stood beside Professor Snape, both of them staring at the flashy nightclub, a sign on the door that said, "PLAYWIZARDS LIVE!" Draco smirked, but the look on Snape's face told him that he hadn't brought Draco here to watch naked guys. They were on the run, after all.

He ran a hand through his hair as they entered the club, and just as Draco had expected, there was a muscular naked man dancing on a broomstick pole that aroused Draco much more than seeing Pansy naked. In fact, he shivered at the thought.

"Professor Snape," Draco called over the loud music and crowd at his teacher, who was walking swiftly through the club and found a table in a corner. "Professor Snape," he repeated, sitting down beside him. "What are we doing here?"

"We're waiting," Snape said.

"Anything to drink?" a pretty waitress asked when she came up to their table.

"Sure, I'll have a firewhiskey," Draco said, but Snape shot Draco a reproachful glance and waved the waitress away.

"We'll have nothing tonight, thank you," he said, his voice low and menacing. The waitress winked at Draco before walking away. Why do all the girls love me? He thought.

"Didn't know you were one to drink firewhiskey," said Snape nonchalantly. Draco shrugged.

"Didn't know you were one to go to strip joints out here in the middle of no where," he sneered.

Snape lowered his brows menacingly and leaned into Draco.

"Would you rather be out in public where the Dark Lord can find you and torture you until you are begging for an excruciatingly painful death?" he said. "Besides," he straightened up. "I told you, we're meeting someone."

"Who?"

But just as he asked, he noticed that Snape sat up alertly, gazing strategically across the room. Draco followed his gaze and his eyes settled on a tall man with freckles and poofy red hair—none other than Percy Weasley.

"What's he doing here?" asked Draco, but Snape ignored him and watched Percy intensely. He was sitting at a table, stuffing money in a particularly tasty stripper's g-string when the pretty waitress walked by.

"Change your mind?" she asked, smiling.

"Um, we _will_ have something to drink. Two butterbeers, please," he said.

"Sure," she said, smiling. A few moments later, they watched as Percy walked over in their direction, presumably heading for the loo. When he saw Snape, his hand fell and he dropped the whiskey he was carrying. He walked over the mess and walked toward Snape, his eyes glued.

"Severus," he whispered. Snape stood up and took Percy by the crook of his elbow.

"No time to explain," he muttered. He motioned to Draco to walk out, and Snape and Percy followed.

"It is urgent," said Snape. Percy didn't ask any questions, but turned to Draco.

"Are you old enough to apparate?" he asked.

"I am," said Draco, straightening up.

"All right," said the boy. "My house, then."

Draco turned swiftly and thought hard about his destination. He felt the unpleasant illusion of being squeezed tightly through a tube, his body suffocating, and then in an instant he could breathe again. He opened his eyes and stood in front of an old Victorian house; the white paint on the shutters was chipped, and the house was not very large or impressive from the outside, despite the era of its style.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking up at the house in disapproval. Severus held his hand up to silence Draco, and gestured for him to follow Percy. Draco noticed then, standing behind him, how young Percy looked up close. He was not much older than Draco, only 21 or so, and he looked pale, but not like Draco, in which the pale skin and blonde hair made him look angelic; no, Percy looked sickly and unnatural, as if he hadn't seen daylight in ages.

Percy opened the door and lead Draco inside, Snape close behind. Upon entering, he immediately took out a wand and flicked it at the door.

"Lock charm," he explained.

"Perhaps a concealment charm would also be wise," suggested Snape.

"It would. That's why I have one on the entire house," he said. "Tea?"

Percy turned the light on and Draco could finally observe his surroundings. They stood in a foyer, a closet door to the right of them, and a flight of wooden stairs to the left that lead, Draco assumed, to the bedrooms.

Draco followed Severus and Percy into the kitchen. It was small, just some counters and a table, that connected to the bedroom. There were moving dishes, dusters, etc. doing housework.

"Sorry," said Percy, handing his guests their tea. "I've been neglecting housework."

Draco took a sip of his tea and sneered. He took sugar with his tea.

"Bitter," me muttered into his cup.

---

Percy showed his guests to their bedrooms shortly after having tea. As he lead his guests upstairs, he reflected on how Snape looked the same as he did four years ago during Percy's last year at Hogwarts. He still had his long, black robes and hair, and the dark eyes that had once intimidated him. Draco, as always, looked so much like his horrific father; the white-blonde hair and pointy features. It would have disgusted him to have someone related to a Death Eater in his home if it weren't for his trust in Snape, and of course, Albus Dumbledore's judgement.

"Professor," Draco said, his voice quick and arrogant, "how long will we be staying here?"

"As long as we need to," said Severus.

"This is your room," Percy said to Severus. "Yours, Draco, is down the hall."

"Didn't know you could fit two bedrooms in this place," Draco muttered before leaving the room. When he was gone, Percy turned to Snape.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Contact Lupin Remus," he said. "We'll discuss the situation. And in a couple of days, we can contact the rest of the Order."

Percy nodded and left the room to go down to the kitchen.

"Hello Humphrey," Percy said to his black owl, who cooed at his owner. "I have a job for you." He hooked the parchment to his owl's leg and opened the kitchen window, sending him into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter Two**

Remus Lupin was making his bed at Grimmauld Place with Tonks when he received the message. A black owl who could have belonged to no other wizard than Percy Weasley slammed into the window and Lupin hastily unhastened the locks, bringing the owl inside. He unrolled the parchment that was strapped to its leg.

_The dog has had puppies!_

"What is it?" Tonks asked. Lupin looked at Tonks, her small heart-shaped face and soft blonde hair, and shivered in disgust.

"I have to go," he said. "The dog has had puppies."

"Dog—what dog? Remus, what are you talking about?" Tonks inquired, a worried look in her terribly pretty, violet eyes.

"I am needed," he said, flicking his wand at his closet and suitcases. "By some of the Order."

Tonks grabbed his arm.

"If it is the Order, they should meet here, like we always have."

Remus sighed. "There's been a change of plan. When Albus discovered Voldemort's intentions last year involving Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, he contacted Percy Weasley and settled an alternate location."

"But Percy works for the Ministry!" Tonks exclaimed.

"That," Remus said, his last blue sweater folding neatly into his suitcase, "is exactly what Percy wants everyone to think. Percy will never be suspected."

Tonks sat on the bed and flicked her wand at the bathroom door.

"Don't forget your toothbrush."

---

Draco Malfoy sat on the red and black quilted bed and stared into space. Albus Dumbledore was dead. Snape, who Draco was sure had been faithful to his father and the Dark Lord, turned out to be on Dumbledore's side, and they were housing with none other than a dirty Weasley.

"Traitors to the Ministry," Draco snarled, clenching his fists. "Traitors to my father!"

"Draco, are you all right?" Snape peered into the room, his brows lowered.

"I'm fine," muttered Draco.

"Oh really? Because I'm sure I just heard you calling our host a traitor."

"Can you blame me?" Draco said, standing up. At the tender age of 17, he stood as tall as Severus now.

"Listen to me, Draco," said Snape, his voice lowering and his eyes growing a bit softer, "you do not want to throw yourself into the hands of the Dark Lord. He will not welcome you with open arms. He trusts and he likes no one. Especially you Draco, now that you have failed him."

Snape swept away, turning around at the door.

"Please join us downstairs when you are ready," he said, "Remus Lupin will be here shortly."

---

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table with Severus and Draco when Remus arrived. He had been sipping more tea (a habit he had developed since living alone) and staring out the window, waiting for Humphrey. But it was growing dark now and Percy was beginning to worry when Humphrey came flying into the kitchen and there was a knock on the door. All three men looked up and Percy scrambled out of his chair to the door.

"Who is it?" Percy called through the door.

"Remus Lupin."

"What is my favorite fruit?" Percy asked.

"Oranges!"

"_Just_ oranges?" Percy asked.

"Honestly now, Percy…"

"What is it, Remus?"

"Fine then. Oranges soaked in troll vinegar."

"Ew," Percy heard Draco say.

"All right, Percy. What's my father's tattoo of, and where is it on his body?"

"It's a pink frog and a purple lilly, located on his left buttox."

"All right then."

Percy opened the door and the tall, dark-haired man with dreamy blue eyes and scars on his face walked into Percy's house. He shook Percy's hand and Percy closed the door behind Remus.

---

"Severus," Remus said, stepping forward. Severus, who had stood up when Remus came in, shook his friend's hand. It felt big and warm in his, and he fought the urge to close his eyes and bring Remus into his arms.

"It's good to see you Remus. Was Tonks too upset by your departure?"

Remus shrugged, his hand slowly leaving Severus's. "Tonks is Tonks."

Percy poured Remus a cup of tea.

"Thank you Percy."

"It's not a full moon, is it?" Draco piped in. They all looked down at Draco, who seemed to sink lower in his chair.

"Snape and I…have that under control," Remus said, glancing sideways at Snape, who glared down at Draco.

"It's gotten late," said Percy. "Remus, I'll show you to your room."

"How many bloody rooms do you have in here, anyway?"

"Only two," Percy said. "Remus, you don't mind rooming with Severus, do you?"

Remus smiled at Severus.

"I should survive the arrangement."

"Good," said Percy, looking at Draco, "because I'll be rooming with the Malfoy boy."

Draco sneered and stood up.

"Good night Professor," he said to Snape, ignoring the others, and he stomped upstairs.

"He's been through a lot," said Remus.

"Yeah, his father's in Azkaban for Christ's sake."

He started up the stairs, Severus and Remus walking up behind him.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," he said, and went into the room he was sharing with Draco.

Remus looked at Severus, and Severus cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth turning up into a sly grin.

"Survive the arrangement, indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter Three**

The half moon light leaked through the window on Remus's side of the room, flooding his pale face with an eerie light. He lay wide awake, staring at the sleeping figure that was his former lover, Severus Snape. It made him feel a little guilty and no less pained, to think of Severus this way. He had to remind himself of this: he had always been faithful to Sirius. He had never in his life cheated on him, and he had never thought of anybody else while they were together. His true love was, and always would be, Sirius Black. But he had had an affair with Severus before he and Sirius were together, so many years ago during their sixth year at Hogwarts, and Remus couldn't help being reminded of their intense love tonight while he was staring at Snape's tempting body, which lied inches away from Remus's lustful reach. But he restrained himself, as he was so good at doing. In a way, being a werewolf suited Remus. He was so laidback, so calm, so level-headed, almost unnaturally so. It was good for him to have an outlet, even if it was a rather unconscious one.

He thought back to sixth year, of how he would watch his best friends James, Sirius, and the wormy Peter, bully Severus into loathing, and how guilty it made him feel. Not because he was a prefect, although that had its baggage, but because he had felt something for Severus then, and he let his friends treat him like a pair of worthless old torn-up robes.

The first time he had ever spoken to Severus, his friends had been away at Hogsmeade, and Remus had opted to stay behind so he could catch up on his prefect duties. He had a few projects he wanted to work on, which included a proposal for a werewolf club—bringing awareness and comfort to werewolves of the student body—and had been working diligently in the library when he felt the swift breeze of robes lurk past him. He turned in time to see a young Severus Snape, only 16 at the time, sit down at a table by himself, open up a Potions book, and start to scribble madly inside the book's margins. Remus wondered why Severus wasn't in Hogsmeade, but then quite sadly he remembered that it was because Severus probably didn't have many, if any, friends. Plus, he most likely didn't want to run into James's lot and have to suffer any superfluous ridicule.

Remus watched Severus curiously for several minutes before the pale boy, his long black hair falling over his face, snapped his head up and stared back at Remus.

"What are you looking at," he said, his voice low and menacing, but also a little shaky and embarrassed. Remus blushed and turned back to his work, writing down a couple of ideas in his notebook. This motion was pointless, however, as his thoughts quickly wandered back to Severus. He had talked to him, Remus thought, if only briefly and in a rather unfriendly manner. But who could really blame him?

Severus snored loudly in the bed beside Remus and Remus was jerked back into the present, the young Severus being sucked back into Remus's memories. He shook his head and rolled over to face the window, staring up at the purple moon. He listened to the soft noises that escaped from Severus's mouth and nose and smiled a bit. He was still the same Severus he had always known, even when he was a Death Eater, even when Sirius had hated him, even when…

Even when he had murdered Albus Dumbledore. But that wasn't murder, thought Remus. That was the plan. That is what had to happen. The soft murmurs and sleep-sounds of Remus's roommate formed a pattern, a rhythm, in Remus's mind, and he fell asleep to it somehow, despite the busy thoughts racing through his head.

---

Severus Snape woke up, alone. He frowned, worrying that he had overslept. He didn't want to seem lazy on anti-social, especially on his first morning with Remus. His heart pounded nervously as he got dressed, pulling on his routine black robes and running a finger through his (admittedly) greasy hair. As he pulled on his boots, he glanced over at Remus's bed, already made. He smiled a little; Remus was always such a stickler for cleanliness. It kind of turned Snape on how he was such a tidy little person, but when the full moon came, he broke out of that persona and became a strong, merciless, killing machine. Severus shook his head of the thought. It wasn't a good thing that Remus was a werewolf, and he would have to remember that, no matter how aroused it made him.

He stepped out into the hallway and breathed a subtle sigh of relief; he could hear two sets of snores coming from Draco and Percy's room, proof that he had not overslept. Also proof, though, that he was currently housing with what he still considered adolescents, although Draco was now of-age and Percy had been for four years now.

"Severus, is that you?" Remus called up from the lower floor. He heard footsteps approaching and Remus popped his head into the stairwell—his hair was nicely combed and clean, his pants pressed and his green and white striped sweater wrinkle-free.

"Come on down, then," Remus said. "I've made breakfast."

Severus could smell the delightful aroma of eggs with cheese, fried bacon and ham omelets, buttered toast with horserat jam, and malted magic breakfast balls. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table; the food looked wonderful.

"I hope you like your eggs scrambled," Remus said, sending a full plate over to Severus and sitting down at the table across from him, taking a bite of horserat jam toast.

"I do," said Severus, picking up his fork and having a bite of the eggs—they were delicious.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Remus. "Oh!" he said, dashing up. "I forgot that I made coffee." He poured Severus a cup and set it on the table beside his plate. "Black, as you like it."

Severus took a sip.

"It's perfect," he said. He stared at the man who sat across from him. He and Remus were so different. Remus was neat, Severus often neglected lacing his own boots. Remus was rational, Severus acted on raw emotion. Yet they got along, the two of them, like they always had. He isn't at all like James, Severus thought, the involuntary guilt gathering in his stomach. He took another sip of coffee. However much he hated James, he had never wished for the fate that bestowed upon Harry Potter's father so many years ago. Remus, of course, knew this.

"The beds are quite comfty," Remus commented.

"Yes," said Severus. "If not…small."

He caught a sly grin show upon Remus's face, and quickly stuffed a piece of bacon into his own mouth to keep from grinning at Remus's showing approval of Severus's naughty thoughts; like neither of them knew it might come to this irresistible attraction. Sharing the same room together? After all these years of wanting? After Remus had been grieving Sirius's death, feeling lonely…

"Maybe…" Remus began, but all of a sudden, it was as if a herd of elephants had found their way into the stairwell and the two men jumped up at the pounding sound that poured its way from upstairs.

"Do I small bacon!" Draco Malfoy yelled, running into the kitchen and settling into a seat beside Severus, picking up a piece of bacon and stuffing it hungrily into his mouth. Severus rolled his eyes and Percy, who had not been at all far behind Draco, picked up a plate and began to pile it with food.

"Draco, since when have your pajamas had little rubber ducks on them?" Severus asked, eyeing Draco curiously. Draco looked up at his Professor with big, innocent eyes, a piece of ham hanging out of his mouth. He swallowed his food and took a gulp of orange juice; it was true, Draco always wore green silk pajamas, or no clothes at all, when he slept.

"They're Percy's," Draco said.

"Yeah, they fit him quite nicely," Percy commented.

"And they're warm, too," Draco mumbled, his mouth full, "better than those girly pajamas father always bought me. Couldn't get a night's sleep in those things."

"Well," said Remus cheerfully. "I'm glad everyone is getting along."

"Thank you for breakfast," Snape said, curling his lip at Draco.

"Oh…yeah, thanks," he said, clearing his plate and waving it over to the sink.

"Thank you, Remus," Percy said, smiling at his houseguest. He put his dish in the sink and headed back toward the stairs. "I'm going to get dressed. I have Ministry work today."

Percy was still working for the Ministry—as much as he hated it, it was a liable cover, one that could keep them all safe. For now.

Draco stood up, too, his blonde hair sticky with hair gel.

"Can I take a bath?" he asked.

"Sure, the loo's…oh, just follow me," and the two young men headed back upstairs. Remus laughed and shook his head when they were gone.

"Do you remember when we were that age, Severus?" Remus asked, catching his friend's eye. Severus gulped.

"Of course I do," he managed to say, his voice catching slightly at the memory that accompanied the statement. When he and Remus were that age, they were making love in every secret hallway or bathroom they could find at Hogwarts.

"I'm glad you're here," said Remus, placing a kind hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus looked into Remus's light blue eyes and stepped forward a bit, their noses nearly touching.

"You have no idea how glad I am, too…"

---

Meanwhile, two teenage wizards and one teenage witch wandered through the woods.

"Are we going the right way?" one of the wizards, a tall, red-headed boy who much resembled Percy Weasley, whined. "It feels like we've been going around in circles."

"Hagrid told us to go this way," the witch said, shoving a map in the boy's face. "See? Right there! It should be right…"

She looked up from her map and at the old Victorian house that stood before them.

"There," the third wizard, a curious boy with shaggy brown hair, glasses, and a rather peculiar scar on his forehead, said. "Well, come on," he said, gesturing to his friends, and the three of them walked up to the front door of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I used to. I sold them. To that bitch, J.K. Rowling. I'm making no profit of it, you know.

**Chapter Four **

Percy Weasley showed Draco to the bathroom on the second floor; Draco sneered down at the cracked linoleum tile and dusty mirror.

"Is there any hot water?" Draco snarled. Percy threw him a towel and flicked his wand at the tub, water poured out of the faucet, steam rising from the liquid.

"See you later," said Percy.

"Is the tub even clean?" Draco called back. "What if I get diseases!"

Percy closed the bedroom door and changed into his work clothes, fluffing his hair with his fingers and grabbing a suitcase full of his documents. On his way toward the stairs, he paused outside the bathroom and listened—he could hear the light splash of the tub water, presumably Draco lowering his body into the tub. Percy received a fleeting image of Draco naked—his tone legs blushing with the heat of the water, his strong back glistening. He shook the image from his head and continued downstairs.

"Bye," he said, but the room was empty. "Fine then," he muttered, and apparated out of the house.

---

Draco Malfoy splashed hot water in his face and hair, rubbing his head hard to rid it of hair gel. The tub wasn't dirty, but it certainly wasn't what was used to at the Malfoy Manor. The thought of home tore at Draco's heart and a tear escaped from his crystal-gray eyes. The thought of his father suffering in Azkaban, just for following a different path and leader than these goody crackpots he was housing with. And his beautiful mother, all alone now with no idea of where he only son was.

He leaned back and settled into the water, tears streaming down his face.

There was a knock on the door.

"Draco?" Snape said through the door. Draco sat up in the tub, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Can't I have one bit of privacy?" Draco said to himself. "Come in!" he called, pulling the curtain over. He heard the door open and saw Snape's silhouette through the thin fabric of the curtain.

"My apologies," his Professor said, "But I do have to use the facilities."

Draco scrubbed his body with soap, trying to distract himself from the strangeness of Professor Snape urinating only two feet away from him.

---

When the doorbell rang, Remus was in the cluttered basement, pulling his pants back on. Just minutes ago, right after breakfast, he and Severus had kissed for the first time since they were 16. He felt his heart flutter at the thought. On pulling their lips apart, both of them already breathless and heated, Severus had taken Remus's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes, Severus's so darkly filled with passion.

"I have to have you, Remus," he had whispered. "_Now_."

"Yes," Remus said, gently removing Severus's hands. "But not here."

"Percy is going to work," breathes Severus in Remus's ear. His hands moved down Remus's side, warm against the thin cotton of his pajamas. "And Draco is taking a bath. He'll be in their for ages."

Remus considered this. They probably did have time, and the way Severus was looking at him with such longing only heightened Remus's arousal.

"Okay," he said. "I think there's a basement."

He took Severus by the hand, Severus gripping it in a way that made Remus smile, and opened a door in the living room that did, in fact, lead to a very dark, dark crowded basement.

"Where's the light?" Remus said, fumbling around at the top of the basement stairs.

"No time," hissed Severus, nudging Remus in the back. They hurried down the stairs and fell with each other to the floor, their bodies pressed together, Remus's arms around Severus's neck, his lips and tongue hungrily massaging Remus's. Severus put his hand under the loose waistband of Remus's pajama pants and Remus felt the cool touch of his soft, plump fingers grazing his erection. He groaned softly and tightened his grip on Severus's hair as his lover pulled the pants off and began to move his hand more aggressively up and down Remus's shaft.

There was a sudden movement upstairs and the pair froze.

"Bye," they heard Percy say. Remus pushed Severus off and scrambled to his feet, listened. After a moment of hearing nothing but silence, Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"I think he's gone," Remus said, looking down at Severus. Severus stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have to…go upstairs for a moment. If you could wait here…" But both of their eyes had traveled down to Remus's manhood, which rested limply beside his left leg, and looked back up at each other. "Nevermind." And Severus trotted back upstairs.

---

Severus was in the midst of urinating when the doorbell rang, and his heart nearly stopped. He heard Draco splash I the bathtub, his silhouette jumping in surprise, and he moved the curtain aside and peered up at Snape, his face white with fear. Severus zipped up and raised a finger to silence Draco.

"You stay here," he said in a low voice. "Don't. Move."

Severus ran downstairs, meeting a worry-stricken Remus in the foyer. Severus raised his wand at the door and Remus stepped forward.

"Who is it?" he said.

"Pro…Professor Lupin?" a young man's voice said quizzically from the other side.

"Harry Potter?" Remus said. He started to unfasten the lock but Severus rushed forward, grabbing Remus's hand.

"That's exactly what a Death Eater wants you to think," he snarled. "Ask him a question."

"Right," said Remus. Severus watched Remus crinkle his brow for a moment.

"All right," he said. "What did I give to you third year when I trained you against the Dementors?"

"Chocolate," Harry answered immediately. "Can I come in now?"

"Wait!" a young female said. "Ask him a question, too."

"Hermione," Remus asked.

"All right," Harry said, "What is the name of the map that you and Sirius and my father made when you were at Hogwarts?"

Remus sighed. "I certainly never used that map Harry, but it's called the Marauder's Map."

Severus nodded, his wand still at the ready, and Remus opened the door. In front of them stood Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Remus!" Harry said, rushing inside. "What's going on?" That's when Harry turned his head toward Severus and rage filled his eyes, his hands reaching immediately for his own wand.

"No need, Potter," Severus said, lowering his wand, "just making sure you weren't a Death Eater."

"Me!" Harry yelled. "You're the Death Eater! You're the one who--!"

Remus closed the front door, locked it, and stepped between the two wizards.

"This is pointless." He turned a sympathetic eye toward Harry. "Everything will be explained to you, Harry, I promise." Harry slowly lowered his wand, his eyes locked on Snape.

"Fine," he said, his voice low and torn with anger. "Then you'd better start explaining, _right now_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I DO own these characters.

**Chapter Five**

Ron and Hermione stood behind Harry, watching stiffly at the cold glares that passed between him and Snape.

"Let's all go into the living room and we can talk about everything," Lupin said. He looked especially flushed, Ron noticed. Remus put an arm around Harry and began to lead him into the living room when a loud noise distracted him and they all looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a tall figure with platinum blonde hair and glistening wet skin, a towel wrapped around his waist, ran downstairs. Ron's mouth dropped.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"Potter," Draco sneered.

"Draco, honestly! Go put some clothes on! And I _told_ you not to leave the bath!"

"Sorry, Professor," he said, taking a step toward Harry. "I just wanted to meet our guests."

"Draco!" snapped Snape. Draco turned on his heels and retreated upstairs. Ron had his eyes glued to Draco's broad shoulders, the muscular small of his back.

"Lupin, sir,_ what_ is Draco Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked. Remus walked into the kitchen.

"I'll make you all some tea," he said. "Make yourselves at home in the living room."

Ron followed Harry into the living room and sat down on a large blue chair. He, Harry, and Hermione kept their eyes glued to Snape as he crossed the room and sat down awkwardly in an old tattered rocking chair.

"Here you are," Remus said, handing the three of them their tea.

"Thanks," said Ron, taking a sip. Hermione took a sip of hers, too, grimacing at its bitter taste, but Harry just held his, too distracted to be thirsty. Remus sighed and sat down.

"Where to begin…" he said, then he looked up at Harry. "How did you find us?"

"Hagrid gave us a map," said Hermione. "He told us that if he wanted a good start, we should follow it."

"But what are you doing here?" Ron asked. "And what…" he looked over at Snape. "I thought—"

"Severus did what he had to do," said Remus.

"Turning your back on Dumbledore was the best thing to do, then?" Harry shouted, standing up.

"Albus Dumbledore knew that that was the risk he was taking," snarled Snape. "He sacrificed himself for—"

"Sacrificed himself!" Harry yelled. "I was there, you bloody puss sack! I saw what happened! Dumbledore pleaded for his life!"

"He pleaded for me to take his life!" Snape said, raising his voice and standing up, still slightly taller than Harry. "Because he knew that if I didn't, I would die, and Draco would be left all alone to face the Dark Lord."

"Why would you have died?" Hermione asked. "Unless…"

"Unless you make the Unbreakable Vow," Ron said. Everyone looked at him. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yes," Snape said quietly. "I made the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco."

"But you have to mean it," Hermione said. "Avada Kedavra. You have to really mean it."

Snape sighed. "I did mean it. I meant to kill him. Because I knew I had to."

Everyone was silent. Ron looked at Harry, who was staring at Snape with a look of confusion on his face—no longer anger. Slowly, Harry sat back down and so did Snape.

"You're on out side now," Harry said. "No tricks. No playing double agent. You understand?"

"Potter, you are in no position to give me orders—"

"I am in a perfectly good position. Dumbledore assigned me a task before he died. A way to defeat the Dark Lord. So you are no longer my professor, and you are no longer my enemy. Is that clear?"

Snape looked furious, color rising to his cheeks, and said nothing.

"Are you three comfortable?" Remus asked, standing. "I can make you some food. And you must be tired, surely."

"Food would be good!" Ron said. Hermione stood up and followed Remus into the kitchen.

"I'll help you," she said.

Ron sat awkwardly in the room with Harry and Snape; he could almost see the tension flying between them.

---

Draco scowled at his reflection in the mirror—damn Percy didn't have any hair gel, so his cornflower locks fell straight over his eyes. He wet his hand and slicked it back over his hair—that would have to suffice. He strutted downstairs, giving Granger a look as he passed her in the kitchen, and stood in the living room.

"So Potter," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"You missed that _entire_ conversation because you were off grooming yourself," Ron commented. Draco sneered down at him.

"And who asked you, Weasley?"

Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen. He turned around and looked at Draco.

"We're not at school anymore, Malfoy," he said, and went into the kitchen to help Remus. Draco shot Snape a glance, who merely shrugged, and took a seat on the couch, arms crossed.

---

Hermione Granger tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and handed Remus the eggs.

"You can use magic now," said Remus, smiling in cute amusement. "You're seventeen."

"Right," said Hermione, and waved the ham over from the fridge. "I keep forgetting."

Hermione turned around and bumped into Harry, who split milk all over both of them.

"Too many chefs in the kitchen," Remus said, flicking his wand to clean up the mess, then taking the milk from Harry.

Hermione looked up at Harry.

"You left Ron alone with Draco and Ron?" she whispered.

"We're only in the next room!"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose so."

"Hermione, can you go in there and tell Ron that food is ready?" Remus asked, but Ron had already rushed into the kitchen upon smelling the food. He, Ron, and Hermione sat down and began to eat; Hermione wasn't aware of how hungry she was until now. She stuffed a forkful of ham and cheese omelet into her mouth and reached for a horserat jelly role.

"Jesus, Hermione," Ron said, staring at Hermione with wide eyes. She chewed silently and blushed.

"You eat all you want, Hermione," Remus said.

"I wasn't saying that she couldn't!" Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed through his mouthful of potatoes. They all looked up when Draco walked into the room—Harry stopped chewing.

"Would you like me to show you upstairs?" Draco said. Ron dropped his fork.

"That would be nice, Draco, thank you," said Remus.

Draco sauntered up the stairs and Hermione exchanged glances with Ron and Harry.

"Go on," said Remus. "I'll clean this up."

The three of them stood up and followed Draco, who stood at the top of the stairs.

"This is the bathroom," he said, motioning toward the door to the right of him. "You can take a look if you want. It's nothing special." Hermione stood a little behind Harry; although Draco was acting pleasant, she assumed that that's all he was doing—acting pleasant. And she wasn't exactly in the mood to be called a mudblood.

They followed Draco down a small hallway and he opened the door to their right.

"This is where Snape and Lupin are sleeping," he said. "I suppose a couple of you could sleep in here."

"Where are you sleeping?" Harry asked.

"This other bedroom," he walked over and opened the adjacent door. "I guess there's room for one more."

"Is it possible that I can room with Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked. Draco looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I've already made myself comfortable," he said. "So good luck squeezing all three of you into a room. If you want my advice, this room's bigger, so, I suggest that two of you sleep here and one of you sleep in the other."

"I definitely don't want to sleep with Snape," Harry said.

"Me neither!" Ron said quickly. Hermione sighed.

"Fine then, I'll room with Lupin and Snape," she said.

"Great," said Draco, "now that that's settled. I'm going to go downstairs and bore myself to death. See you later."

Hermione watched Draco walk downstairs. He looked…different. I mean, he had the same face and hair and everything, but…

No, wait, his hair _was_ different. It wasn't as slicked back as usual—it looked soft, and dry. Well anyway, she liked it better this way, she should really tell him. It didn't make him look as arrogant or evil, really.

"I'm beat!" Ron said, kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed.

"I think that's Malfoy's bed, Ron," Harry said. Ron shrugged, closed his eyes, and snuggled up under the covers. Harry turned to Hermione and shrugged, kicking off his own shoes and crawling into the other bed, which was neatly made as if no one had slept in it.

"Good night, Hermione," he said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. Hermione sighed.

"I'll wake you up for supper," she said, and she went into her own room to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. (No shit.)

**Chapter Six**

Harry stood, frozen, watching Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black dance away from each other's spells. He tried to yell for Sirius to move away, to stop fighting, but nothing came out of his mouth. Sirius stood in front of the veil now, grinning, his long black hair falling over his dark eyes. Harry was about to run for Sirius when Remus grabbed him by the waist and put a hand over his eyes, dragging him away from the room.

"He's gone, Harry," Remus whispered. "He's gone…"

"Sirius!" Harry was finally able to yell, but by the time he did, he was sitting up in bed in a strange room, unaware of where he was. Then he remembered, looking about the small room, the adjacent bed with two bodies lying in it, when he caught a glimpse of shaggy red hair reflecting in the moonlight—he was at the hide-out. Remus, Hermione, and Snape were in the next room, Ron and Draco in this room with him. He put on his glasses and squinted closer at the two figures in the bed—what was Draco Malfoy doing with his arm around Ron?

_Crack!_ Harry yelped and jumped up, instinctively reaching for his wand and pointing it at the intruder who had just apparated into the bedroom. Ron and Draco had been jerked awake too, Draco removing his arm from around Ron's waist and backing up against the wall.

"Oh," he said when he recognized who had just apparated into the room. "It's just you." And he settled back down into bed.

"Percy?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes and looking up at his elder brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Lumos," Harry muttered, turning on the light. Percy set down his things.

"What am_ I_ doing here?" Percy said, loosening his tie. "This is my house. What are _you_ doing here?"

Draco, who was rolled over with his back to the group, mumbled into the pillow. "Potter," he said, "turn out the bloody light."

Harry grimaced, ignoring Draco, and staring up at Percy oddly, who was now pulling on a sort of nightgown with little trains on it.

"Your house?" Harry said. "But I thought…you…"

Percy grabbed some big wooly blankets out of the closet and spread them out on the floor.

"Long story short, Potter," Percy said. "My Ministry work? A cover. This house? Dumbledore's idea."

Harry shook his head. "But your parents…"

Percy frowned. "I know, Harry. But there's nothing I can do about that yet. I'd rather them hate me now than die later." He turned off the light and crawled under the covers. Harry took off his glasses, put them on the nightstand, and lay back down.

"Thank you for _finally_ turning off the light. Maybe now I can get some sleep," Draco said.

Harry rolled over and stared at the wall, visions of Sirius still echoing in his mind.

"Shut up, Malfoy," he said, and closed his eyes.

---

Draco felt the bed shift and Ron's muscular, freckly arm drape over his waist. Ron nuzzled his head into Draco's hair and Draco could feel his hot breath against his neck. For some reason, it didn't feel odd to have Ron as a cuddle buddy; they were in a strange, new place after all. It was perfectly acceptable to find comfort in Ron Weasley.

Earlier that night, after dinner, Draco had felt unusually exhausted, and the four teenagers got the impression that Severus and Remus wanted time to talk about the "situation", so they retreated upstairs, Hermione and Harry on the floor playing cards in Draco's room, Ron and Draco sitting on the bed.

"What do you think the Order's up to, Mate?" Ron asked after a few moments of stiff silence, most of it caused by the presence of Draco that the others weren't used to. Harry just shrugged and threw a card down, its King winking and swinging its sword at Hermione's.

"I suppose we're in the Order now," Hermione commented. "We are of age."

"_I'm_ not," Harry said. Draco snorted and folded his arms.

"Doesn't much matter how old you are, Potter. The Wizarding world seems to think you're old enough to defeat the Dark Lord anyway," Draco said.

"Does that bother you?" asked Harry, glaring up at Draco. "I suppose you'd rather be in my position, then? I suppose you think I like the attention, that I like the fact that my parents are dead and my godfather is dead?"

Everyone grew silent at the mention of Sirius and Draco rolled his eyes.

"He has a bit of a point though, Harry," Ron said. "It doesn't matter how old you are. You've proved yourself."

Hermione yawned and looked at the clock; it was only nine. Draco noted the time also, stood up, and walked over to the closet, yanking it open and rummaging through.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Seeing if this place has any alcohol," Draco replied. "Ah, here we are." He pulled out a tall, red bottle of his favorite drink, firewhiskey, and took a swig. It tasted old and spicy, and sent a cold flame through Draco's body. He shivered and handed the bottle to Ron, who studied the heavy drink before taking a sip. His eyes began to water and he gasped upon pulling the drink away and opening his mouth.

"That's blazing!" Ron whimpered, frowning and setting the bottle on the floor.

"Ha!" Draco smirked. Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"It's too bright in here!" she said. "What else is in this closet?" Hermione crawled over to the closet and dug through the mess. "Why is there so much stuff in here? Ah, here." She took out four white candles and set them about the room, whispering the spell to light each of the wax instruments. She flicked her wand and turned out the overhead bulb, the room washed delicately in the dancing flames. Draco grabbed his drink and lay on the bed behind Ron, taking another jerk on his bottle. The candlelight did create a more relaxing atmosphere; along with the warm alcohol drifting through his veins, he felt almost content. Almost.

---

Draco looks surreal, thought Ron. His pale face looked orange, like a cold fire, and his hair appeared to be a strange reflection of the light in the room. He hoped that Harry and Hermione didn't notice the swift glances between him and Draco— Draco certainly didn't seem to mind. He stared shamelessly at Ron, gazing up at him from the pillow. Ron grabbed the bottle from Draco, quickening Ron's heartbeat as their fingers grazed, and took a large gulp, immediately regretting it.

"Ugh!" he said, whipping his mouth. Draco laughed—not the cold, sharp laughter that Ron had grown so used to over the years, but a laughter that seemed to ring with pure amusement.

Hermione sighed and stood up.

"I think I'm going to get a drink from downstairs," she said.

"But Hermione," Draco said, still laughing. "We have a drink right here!"

Harry reached for the bottle. "Let me try some," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going downstairs. See you later."

Harry's eyes bulged as he tasted the whiskey and he began to cough, some of the liquid dripping onto his shirt.

"You two are like little girls!" Draco exclaimed, stealing the bottle from Harry and taking another long, easy jerk.

---

Hermione smoothed her skirt as she headed downstairs; she had expected the kitchen to be empty, but Remus and Severus sat across from each other at the table, leaned in and talking quietly.

"Oh—sorry," she said, blushing and beginning to turn.

"No," Remus said, backing away from Severus, who turned a quizzical eye toward Hermione. "Don't leave."

Hermione smiled at Remus, who stood with his hands in his pocket, smiling back, his long hair falling loosely to his shoulders, framing his young, scarring face.

Severus stood up from his chair, the legs screeching on the floor, wakening Remus and Hermione from their trance.

"I'll get you some tea, Hermione," Snape snarled. "It should help you sleep." Hermione watched Snape hurry over to the counter, flicking his wand haughtily every once in a while. Hermione walked over to Remus and sat down; she had always liked Remus. He was always so gentle, had taken such good care of Harry, had done so much for the Order. If Hermione had gone to school with the Marauders, she knew she would have liked Remus the best.

Remus seated himself beside Hermione and Severus threw Hermione her tea. Remus stopped it with his wand and set it flat on the table in front of her, giving Severus a look.

"Whoops," Severus said. "It slipped." He stomped toward the stairs. "I'll be in my bed," he said, "if you need me."

"But Severus, it's only past nine," Remus said, but Severus was already halfway up the stairs.

Hermione took an awkward sip of tea.

"Severus," whispered Remus, "has always had a bit of a temper." He smiled at Hermione, his eyes warm.

"I've noticed," she said.

Remus's face was only an inch or two away from hers now. She could feel his light breath, the only noise in the silent kitchen. Nervously, she picked up her cup of tea, but Remus placed a gentle hand on her arm and took the cup, placing it back on the table.

"Hermione," he said. "May I kiss you?"

---

As Draco had finally began to pass out from all the alcohol and giggle fits with Ron and Harry, he curled up into a ball beneath the covers, Ron falling down beside him.

"Good night," he heard Ron say to Harry, and watched with blurry vision as Harry took off his shirt and climbed into bed—Harry wasn't bad looking, thought Draco, if not a bit too skinny for his taste. The candle lights went out; Draco felt the heat radiating off Ron's body, and cuddled up next to him.

"Good night, bloke," Ron muttered to Draco. And when Draco put his arms around Ron, he didn't tense up. Probably the alcohol, Draco thought, drifting off. Sometime later, Draco woke up at the sound of a _Crack!_ And looked up to see that Percy had apparated that he had had his arms around Ron—the result of his drunken state—and he didn't mind one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter Seven**

Percy Weasley knew as well as anyone what a disease boredom can be on the brain; he had been living alone, after all, for many months now, wasting any free time he had from the Ministry at Playwizards because he couldn't stand being home by himself.

Percy arrived home early one night, before dinner even, and grinned proudly at the others.

"I've brought games!" he exclaimed, placing his pile of goodies in the living room. Severus, who sat in the old tattered rocking chair that had become his favorite, looked up from the book he was reading.

"What kind of games?" he asked. Percy sat down beside Ron.

"Do you have Squirtle Tide!" Ron asked, excitedly.

"Squirtle Tide," Draco snorted. "That's a game for five-year-olds!"

Ron gave Draco a dirty look. "Squirtle Tide is bloody sweet!"

It had become a bit of a routine where everyone sat in the evenings—Remus always cooked dinner; Hermione helped Remus out; Harry pretended to help Remus because he didn't want to be in the room with Snape; Snape sat in the living room because he was mad at Remus; Draco sat in the living room because Snape did; and Ron sat in the living room because he might eat all the food if he was in the kitchen.

Ron kneeled on the floor, smiling and looking through the games.

"Wiz Kid, Tapety, Twistwitch…Percy! Squirtle Tide isn't here!" Ron glared at his brother, and Draco chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry mate," Percy said. "Maybe next time I won't waste my time bringing anything home for your greedy arse."

"Supper's on," said Harry, peering into the living room. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Harry," Percy said, observing Harry's bright green eyes and tall frame. He had once been so awkward, but now appeared to have grown into his frame quite nicely. He used to think Harry looked so gangly and strange, but now he thought he just looked…good.

"If you want, we can all play a round of Perkins Park after dinner," Percy said, sitting down (he made sure) across from Harry. Draco and Snape both snorted at the proposal.

"Well, I think it'd be good for us all to sit down together and play a game or two," offered Remus, helping himself to a big slab of red meat.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped in delight and looked up at Percy with her big, brown, hopeful eyes.

"Percy!" she said, "Did you bring DDWR?"

"You know, I think I did…"

Hermione squealed and Ron sat gaping at her.

"Oh no, I hate that bloody game!" he said. "She used to play it all the bloody time at Hogwarts!"

"So did Pansy," Draco mumbled. "Stupid Parkinson…"

"Isn't she…isn't Pansy your girlfriend, Draco?" Ron asked. Draco scowled.

"Pansy Parkinson isn't my girlfriend. I just shag her, that's all."

Ron spit his fried carrots smothered in horserat jam all over his plate.

"Draco," Snape snapped. "That's quite enough of that."

Draco smirked and looked up at Ron. "Sorry, Professor."

---

After dinner, Severus had planned to go upstairs and read his book, and in no way interact with anyone in the small house—but Percy insisted that they all play and he wouldn't stop bloody whining about it so Severus finally obliged, sitting as far away from Remus as he could, knowing that Hermione would be close by for him to drool over. But Hermione, to his surprise, sat on the floor next to Harry. Draco, interestingly enough, sat beside Ron.

"Okay, so Hermione wants to play DDWR…" Percy said. The object of the stupid game was to dance on a pad.

"Can we pair up!" said Hermione. Severus grunted. There was absolutely no way he was playing. Ron and Draco, evidently, paired up, and Percy snagged Potter. Remus and Hermione looked at each other, then at Snape.

"Oh, go on," Snape mumbled. Hermione smiled but Remus looked a bit pained.

"We can alternate," Remus offered, but Severus just cocked an eyebrow at him. Draco looked over at Severus and whispered, "Percy has firewhiskey."

"Splendid," said Snape, and he ventured into the kitchen.

---

Ron gulped and stepped onto the mat with Draco; their hands bumped and Ron looked at his partner, who rose his eyebrows at him. Adorable, Ron thought.

"Hermione, I hate you," whined Ron. "I absolutely hate DDWR." But secretly, he loved Hermione for offering him any new chance now to be close to Draco. Severus came into the room, a firewhiskey in his hand, and stared at the hilarious pair on the dance mat. He threw a bottle at Draco and it hit him in the back of the head, knocking him off the mat. Ron stopped dancing and looked down at Draco, who sneered up at Snape.

"I wanted you to drink the bloody firewhiskey, not throw it at me!" he snapped. Snape growled.

"Severus, what…?" Remus said, standing up.

"Remus," snarled Severus. Remus stood up and walked up to Severus, taking him by the arm. "I need to talk to you. Upstairs. _Now_."

Remus nodded and turned back to the others. "Just…yeah." And he walked upstairs with Snape, at a loss of what to say. Ron and the others looked at each other and Hermione sighed, crossing her arms. Percy frowned just as an owl hit the side window. He rushed over and opened the window, letting the strange owl inside and taking the parchment off its leg.

"Looks like the Ministry needs me tonight," Percy said, looking up at the group. "I'll see you gents later." And he apparated out of the room.

"Well this was just a disaster!" Hermione sighed. Draco stood up and sneered down at Hermione.

"What the bloody hell do you think they're doing up there?" Draco said, looking in the direction of the stairs. He turned his sneer onto Ron, whose heart did a little dance of pleasure at the sight of Draco's icy gray eyes and smooth, pink lips. He didn't care what kind of expression Draco was sending him, as long as his attention was on _him_.

But Draco's sneer turned up into an odd smile and he nodded at Ron.

"Let's go upstairs, then," he said, turning to the others. Harry began to stand up but when he saw the expression on Hermione's face he shrugged at the others and sat back down.

"Oh, go on," Hermione said. "I think I'll just stay down here and read."

"Okay," said Draco, taking Ron's arm and pulling him along. Ron hesitated, but Hermione just smiled.

"It's okay, Ron," said Harry. "We'll be up later." And Harry put a comforting arm around Hermione. For some reason, Ron felt like it was more than lack of DDWR that was upsetting her.

---

Remus was no sooner closing the door to the bedroom he shared with Snape and Hermione when Severus pushed him against the wall and snarled.

"What did you do with Granger?" he asked, his brows lowered. Remus felt frozen, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down—he had no idea how to do so with Severus. Except for tell the truth.

"Hermione Granger and I…kissed, Severus, that's all," Remus answered. Severus frowned and backed away from Remus. His lip quivered and he turned quickly away.

"Severus," said Remus, walking toward him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to hurt you."

He put a hand on Severus's shoulder, who immediately tensed up. Remus kept his hand there and slowly turned Severus around.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Remus said, his eyes on Severus's dark pools of emotion. "I am…"

He approached Severus and kissed him lightly on the lips. Severus's lips were tense, just like his body, but after a moment he began to relax and fell into Remus's arms. Remus caressed Severus's hair and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"So she doesn't mean anything to you?" Severus whispered upon his first breath away from Remus's lips.

"Yes…" Remus mumbled, nuzzling his face against Severus's neck, kissing the light skin there. "You are the only one now who means anything to me."

---

Draco's heart pounded as he opened the bedroom door and pulled Ron into the room. He lifted his wand to turn off the light and lit a couple of the candles Hermione had pulled out from the closet. He turned to Ron, who stared into his eyes. Ron was good looking, Draco thought. Tall, muscular, deep blue eyes and an array of freckles splashed across his interesting face. Draco tucked his hands underneath his shirt and pulled it off, revealing what he knew was a nicely toned chest. He saw the look in Ron's eyes and knew he was doing the right thing. When Ron didn't take his eyes off him, Draco smirked.

"What's wrong, Weasley?" said Draco. "Never seen a guy without his shirt on before?" He chuckled and sat on the bed, patting to the place next to him.

"Uh…I…uh…" Ron walked over to the bed and sat down hesitantly, and much to Draco's liking, took off his own shirt. Ron looked better than Draco had imagined; his stomach was flat, his arms built in a way that his little sweaters did no justice to. Draco smirked, and without warning, felt his mouth being pressed up against Ron's, Ron's big, warm hands on his stomach, playing with the lining of his boxers. Draco smiled and put his hands on the back of Ron's neck, pulling him down onto the bed on top of him. Ron obliged, the weight of his body turning Draco on even more so.

"Draco…" Ron murmured. Draco rubbed his lips against Ron's jaw and pushed the deep, red hair out of Ron's eyes. "Draco. What are we doing?"

Draco's wrinkled his brow, smiling a little. "What do you think we're doing?"

"But…" Ron sat up and looked down at Draco. "It's just…" he frowned, looking away from Draco. "It's just that I've never done this before."

Draco breathed a small sigh of relief and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Me neither," said Draco. Ron gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes you have! You said you've shagged Pansy!"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I've fucked Pansy," he said, sitting up next to Ron. "But I've never done it with a _guy_, before."

Draco saw the fear in Ron's eyes melt away a little bit, and Draco eased himself up beside Ron, their skin touching and sending tiny electric shocks down Draco's arm. Ron's eyes shone in the dark and he leaned down to kiss Draco again. Draco responded quite positively, lacing his fingers around the top of Ron's jeans and unbuttoning them with an ease that only Draco Malfoy could master from years of shagging pointless girls. Ron tugged them off and kicked them on the floor, pushing Draco down onto the bed and kissing his neck, his tongue tracing the muscles of Draco's stomach, his fingers nervously fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

"Damn thing," Ron mumbled. Draco laughed, a deep sound that came from the bottom of his throat, husky with lust, and he effortlessly put his hands down to unzip his pants and toss them to the floor. His heart leapt as he watched Ron's hand travel up the bottom of his boxers and gingerly wrap his fingers around Draco's erection. Ron looked down at him, his eyes filled with innocent lust, and he began to caress Draco more efficiently. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed, his heart thumping with the joy of finally getting the kind of lay he wanted. Of course, he thought, I haven't laid Ron Weasley _yet_. At this thought, Draco interrupted Ron by pulling off his boxers. Ron lay down next to Draco and pulled off his own, his virginal expression never ceasing to erase itself. Well, soon enough, Draco thought smugly, a sly smirk etching across his face. Ron kissed Draco's neck and Draco rolled over on top of him. He wasn't as muscular as Draco, but he was still tall and built, and when he began to kiss Ron feverishly, he felt totally in control.

---

Draco's hair fell over his eyes, wet with sweat, and Ron pushed it gently out of his eyes. Draco was so beautiful. Ron had always noted Draco's ethereal appearance in the past, his nymph-like presence, but he had never, ever thought he would be this close to realize just how amazing Draco really was. And really, he wasn't such a git, Ron thought. Draco had a good body, Ron thought, as Draco moved on top of him, searching and exploring Ron's body, much to Ron's pleasure. Suddenly, Draco stopped and looked into Ron's eyes. A look of mischief sparkled in there, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

"I want to fuck you, Ronald Weasley," Draco said. He lifted himself up on his arms, the veins in them popping, and Ron felt dizzy with how hot Draco looked, leaning over him, controlling him, wanting him. Draco took Ron's silent, horny expression as a yes and smiled, lowering himself back onto Ron, his warmth sending happy shivers all over Ron's body.

"I…what if it hurts?" Ron said, immediately regretting it because he knew he sounded like a total virgin loser. But Draco didn't look turned off; in fact, he looked rather pensive, and finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay," Draco said. "_You_ can fuck _me_." And without an answer from Ron, he rolled over onto his back, his knees bent, his cock sticking straight up in the air. Ron looked over at the electrifying image and gulped. He wanted to do it, but he was scared. He had never even shagged a girl before! But then again, he asked himself, have you ever really wanted to? Slowly, he crawled on top of Draco. Draco didn't look a bit frightened, and Ron had to wonder if he had been lying about having never done this before.

"Nervous?" Draco asked. Ron looked up at Draco, at the slyness on his face, the hunger in his eyes.

"No," Ron said, his voice anything but. Draco laughed and spread his legs, and his expression softened as he saw Ron struggle to find the right angle as where to enter Draco. When Ron felt his shaft finally begin to ease its way into Draco's anus, his lover spoke.

"I am too," Draco whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione sobbed onto Harry's shoulder as soon as Ron and Draco had left the room. Harry frowned and stroked Hermione's long hair, twirling it around one finger. It definitely wasn't a spoiled DDWR game that was making her so sad.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sniffled, "Why do men have to be such…such…ugh!" Her nose crinkled and dripped onto Harry's shirt, but he didn't mind; he merely wiped it away and looked into Hermione's wet hazel eyes.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Are you upset about Ron?" he ventured. Hermione looked at him in disgust and snarled.

"Ron! No! Me and Ron…Ron never really made a move, you know? I gave up on him a long time ago…"

"Then…who?" asked Harry, confused.

Hermione looked away. "Oh, I can't tell you Harry. You'll think so much less of me."

"Hermione…" Harry coaxed, holding his friend's hand in an attempt to comfort her. "If you need to tell someone…you can tell me. And it seems to me that you need to tell someone, since you're so upset over it. Now…what guy?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said. "It's Remus."

Harry looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "What about Remus?"

"He's the guy, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "What!"

"I told you!" Hermione said. "I told you that you would think less of me!"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I don't…I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean, Remus? When? How?"

"Well," Hermione said. "Nothing actually happened between us until last night, but…I mean, I guess we've always gotten along well, and he is so cute." Hermione smiled, then frowned, and buried her face in her shirt. "But now he's upstairs with Severus and there's nothing I can do!"

Harry rubbed Hermione's back and she lay down against his chest. "Why do things happen this way, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. He had no idea why. He had no idea why he and Hermione had never gotten together in all the years they had gone to Hogwarts together, or why Cho couldn't stop talking about Cedric, or why Ron was suddenly treating Draco like his best friend. Harry looked down at Hermione, who looked up at him with a certain hurt in her eyes.

"Harry…" she said. "You're the only boy who hasn't hurt me…"

Harry squeezed his friend's hand, smiling. "And I never will."

---

It had been a false alarm at the Ministry and Percy grudgingly apparated home at twelve past two, having had to wait for five hours while the guards cleaned out the storeroom where the supposed "bomb" had been planted. I guess a false alarm is better than a real one, Percy thought, but he was still upset that he had had to leave his home so late at night, and now he was getting home so late. No one would be awake now, and he had missed out on another night of inevitable fun with the others. _Crack!_ Percy decided to apparate outside his home this time so that he wouldn't wake Harry and the others. The thought of Harry sleeping in bed, a scruffy t-shirt on, no pants, and his hair ruffled about his head, made Percy smile. He unlocked the door, went inside, and locked it back behind him. Quietly, he tip-toed upstairs, but stopped upon hearing the commotion that was going on inside Remus's room. He leaned his head against the door, straining to hear, but he couldn't quite make out what was happening on the other side. He shrugged and walked into the room he shared with the others. Draco and Ron were sleeping in the bed together, again, and he rolled his eyes, pulling his blankets out of the closet once more. But as he stripped off his clothes, he peered over at Harry. If there was room enough for Draco and Ron to share a bed, then there should be enough room for he and Harry…

"Harry," Percy said, tapping Harry's shoulder lightly. "Harry!"

Harry twitched and opened one eye, looking up at the gangly redhead. "What is it Percy?"

"I need you to scoot over."

"Ugh, why!" Harry said, rolling over away from Percy. Fortunately for Percy, this gave him plenty of room to move on in next to Harry. Harry groaned and curled away from Percy, but Percy waved this off as a grumpy, sleepy Harry, not a rejection. He snuggled up beside the angsty 16-year-old and put an arm around him. Harry groaned again and moved a little, but then stopped and just lay there. Satisfied, Percy put a hand on Harry's stomach and slid it under his white t-shirt, rubbing Harry's warm tummy.

"Percy, what are you _doing_?" Harry complained. He rolled over and glared at Percy, who suddenly felt hurt and ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong with a little closeness, is there Harry?" Percy asked, trying to make his voice sound sweet and innocent. Harry squinted at him.

"You're so odd," he said, rolling back over. "Don't try anything funny, Percy."

Percy sighed in exasperation. Well, he thought, if Harry wasn't going to give him any tonight, he would just have to give it to himself. He stuck his hand down his pants and grabbed his penis, rubbing it until it turned purple and hard with lust. He looked at Harry and jerked harder, until he came all over the sheets.

"Percy!" Harry yelled, rolling over and staring at his bunkmate. Percy smiled, his needs relatively satisfied, and Harry grimaced as his hand fell down onto something wet and sticky.

"Ick!" he yelled, and glared at Percy, whose eyes were wide and horny now, staring at Harry. "Percy, what's wrong with you?"

"Can you really blame a guy, Harry?" Percy whispered harshly, sitting up in the bed and folding his arms against his chest. "I haven't gotten any in ages!"

Harry sighed. "What is it you want, Percy?"

Percy smiled, raising his eyebrows at him. "If you get under the covers with me, I'll show you."

---

Harry was a virgin, but the thought had never really struck him this hard before. He had never even received as much as a hand job, and now he lay in strange ecstasy as Percy's skilled tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

"Percy," Harry whispered, trying to stay quiet as not to wake Draco and Ron, who probably wouldn't really mind, however, as they were laying closely together in bed, suspiciously naked. "Percy, could you stop now?"

Percy stopped pleasuring Harry and smiled up at him. Harry leaned down by Percy and lowered his eyebrows.

"What else can we do?" he asked. He had already been stroked by Percy, and done the same to him, and then a blowjob, and he was curious to find out more about the sexual ambiguities of Percy Weasley. He had never considered Percy to be a sexual creature—he had never really _considered_ Percy at all.

"Well," said Percy, looking at Harry seductively. "There is one thing we haven't tried."

---

Hermione had retired to bed around one in the morning, after Harry had made her feel much better. Harry never tried to hit on her, never treated her like a slut, and she was thankful for that. Hermione was a good girl, after all. She had morals and ambitions and intellect—I guess it was hard, even then, for men to take her seriously. She thought about knocking on the door before entering the room, but decided against it. If Remus and Severus really wanted to be alone, they would have locked the damn door. But the door wasn't locked, and Remus and Severus were only sitting in the bed together, fully clothed, sipping what looked like tea or coffee. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at neither of them, immediately grabbing her pajamas and going into the closet to change. When she came out, Remus and Snape were looking at her.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Remus asked. Hermione grew hot with rage. Was she _all right_? Only twenty four hours ago, Remus had been kissing her passionately downstairs in the kitchen, begging her to make love to him on the living room couch, which she had, of course, decided _not_ to do out of respect for her virginal body. And now he was ignoring her! But Hermione didn't want Remus to know what she was feeling. She didn't need him, after all. She didn't love him or anything.

"I'm fine," she said, keeping her voice light and indifferent. "What have you two been doing up here all this time? You missed a marvelous game of Perkins Park."

"Remus and I just needed time to talk…alone…but…the Order…" Severus said, looking up at her and taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Drink, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Sure."

Remus flicked his wand and a cup floated over to her. She took a sip and gagged.

"You don't like firewhiskey, Miss Granger?" Severus said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Hermione pursed her lips together.

"No," she said, taking another sip and holding back the urge to vomit. "I love it."

Severus snorted.

"Come here, Hermione," Remus said. Hermione hesitated, thinking that the smart thing to do would be to crawl into the other bed and fall asleep. But she didn't want to give Remus a reason to think she was upset with him, so she obeyed his command, walking over to the pair and sitting down on the bed between them.

"Have you ever had…are you…" Severus said, burping up a bit of firewhiskey. Hermione shot him a reproachful glance and Remus put an arm around her.

"Don't listen to Severus," he said, "he's a little drunk."

"Piss drunk!" said Severus, leaning into Hermione. "Just the way Remus likes them."

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione away from Severus.

"Don't look so worried, Remus," Severus slurred. "I don't fuck girls, remember."

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up and walking over to her bed. "What makes you think I would have anything to do with you?"

Remus stood up and walked over to Hermione, putting an arm around her waist. Hermione looked over at Severus, who had passed out on the other bed, snoring softly. Remus took Hermione into his arms.

"No," said Hermione, backing away. "I can't. Not after…what you said to me."

Remus frowned, stroked her soft face. "The only reason I asked you to…make love to me Hermione is because…I really do like you…it's what I thought you wanted…"

"Well, even if it was, why have you been ignoring me?"

Remus sighed. "Severus gets very jealous, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed, her hands folded in her lap. Remus sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"The offer still stands, Hermione," he whispered. Hermione gasped and looked up at him, scowling, but the kind look in his eyes warmed her heart and her offended expression melted. Remus kissed her again, and this time, Hermione didn't want it to stop at that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione felt soft, clean. She was, after all, a virgin. Not for long though, Remus thought.

"Remus," Hermione whispered. They had tucked themselves beneath the covers, their bodies only washed in the moonlight, naked beneath the sheets. As Remus began to move his hands gently over Hermione's body, he felt her shiver nervously, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Remus," she whispered again. "I'm frightened."

Remus pulled away, looking down at her with troubled eyes.

"Why?"

Hermione shrugged. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She trusted Remus, for the most part, even though he had left her in the dark during the last twenty four hours.

"Just relax," Remus whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Remus kissed her neck, then proceeded to move his lips downward.

"I'll be gentle, Hermione," Remus said, lifting himself back up and resting his body on top of hers. He took his shaft in his hand and slowly put it near Hermione's wet womanly folds. It was then that he really began to study her body. She was 17 now, an adult really, but he had always thought of her in the same way he had when he first met her during her third year at Hogwarts. She had fairly large breasts, and a thin, cute figure. He looked her in the eyes as he entered her, and she gasped at the strange new feeling. However, she quickly succumbed to his touch, her insides feeling wetter and more giving.

Remus moaned as he began to move more quickly in and out of her. He had not been with a girl in ages. Of course, there had been a couple of girls when he was at Hogwarts, but after he had felt what it was like to be with a guy, he had never gone back to women. Until now… To be honest, he missed the warm, gentle touch of a woman, the ease in which he connected with a female's body. Hermione grabbed the back of Remus's neck and he moaned into her hair. For some reason, he looked up at the other bed—Severus was watching them.

---

Severus saw Remus staring at him. Once his eyes fell on Severus's, he kept them there. Severus watched as Remus's thrusts became more quick and rapid, and Hermione gasped at the sensation. He knew of that sensation from a man…Severus had never slept with a woman before. He was a virgin to everything until he met Remus, and from then on he had never slept with anyone but men. Staring now, however, at Hermione's jiggling breasts and smooth body, and the pleasure Remus seemed to get out of it, he wondered what it would be like.

Still a little tipsy, Severus got out of bed and walked over to the pair, kneeling down beside Remus and grabbing his ass. Remus looked confused only for a moment, but as Severus stripped off his clothing, his confusion melted and was met with pure longing. Remus rolled over, making room for Severus, moving Hermione on top of him. She looked up through her mess of brown hair and stared at Severus. He reached for her breast and Remus pulled out of Hermione, gently placing her between the two of them. When Severus began to touch her, his eyes full of curiosity, Hermione seemed to hesitate at first, but at the light grazing of her nipple she closed her eyes and gave into the sensation. Severus cupped her breast in his hand; it was supple and warm, and she whimpered softly every time he rubbed it. He looked over at Remus, who raised his eyebrows at him and spread Hermione's legs.

"Go ahead," Remus whispered. Hermione looked up at Severus, all of the strange fear gone from her eyes now, and then he understood—it was the night of their first time for both of them. Severus crawled over to Hermione and lowered himself. Figuring it was just like sticking it in Remus, he slowly thrust himself into Hermione. He was wrong, however—it was much, much easier with a woman than with a man, and instead of the tight, irritatingly dry sensation of a man, Hermione felt wet and warm and receiving. He plowed hard into her, looking up at Remus as Remus began to stroke himself, Hermione moaning wildly. When he came, he pulled out and his warm juices exploded all over Hermione's stomach. Remus smiled and leaned over, licking the cum off Hermione's skin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, falling into a sleep. Severus looked over at Remus, who was still stroking his enlarged member, and smiled, his own penis becoming hard again at the sight of Remus sweaty and naked.

"There's a first time for everything," Severus said, leaning over Hermione and gripping Remus firmly in his hands. "But I do love old tricks."

---

Draco had kicked the covers off himself during the heat of the night, and Percy couldn't help staring at the amazing figure. Draco had a tight ass, a long, lean body, and sexy blonde hair that fell in a mess all over his perfect face. Percy grew hard at the sight of it, even though he had been fucking Potter all night, but Potter was asleep now and besides, he had grown tired of the little virgin. He knew that Draco was probably a lot more experienced, kinky, and rough—much more to Percy's liking, in other words. He had known that he wanted Draco the minute he'd imagined him soaking naked in the bathtub, and now that feeling was drilling back into him. He longed to be inside Draco, or even for Draco to be inside him. Percy preferred to be the one fucking, but if he had a strong lover, he didn't mind being the bitch. Percy stood up, taking his hard-on in his hand, and walked over to Draco, kneeling down on the floor beside his face.

"Draco," Percy said, his heart thudding. "Draco, wake up." Draco didn't move. He pushed Draco's shoulder and Draco moaned, rolled over, and put his arm over Ron. Percy sat staring at Draco's bottom, mesmerized. He reached out and put his hand on Draco's ass, which caused Draco to open his eyes and look over at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. He looked down at Percy's erection and cocked and eyebrow. "Are you masturbating?"

Percy smiled, moving his hand up and down. "Yes," he whispered. "Unless you want to finish me off."

Draco sneered and wrapped himself up in the sheets. "No thanks, I'm good."

Percy frowned and shoved Draco again. Draco rolled over, grabbed Percy's cock, and began to jerk it off furiously—Percy hardly had time to feel pleasured, as he came in less than a minute, and Draco wiped his sticky hand on the floor, backing away and leaning back onto Ron.

"Satisfied?" he said to Percy. Percy sneered and crawled back into bed with Harry, cursing as he closed his eyes and struggled to find the peace to sleep.

---

The next morning, Ron was the last person to wake up. It was warm at the place next to him, so he figured that Draco had just left. He smiled at the thought of Draco and the wonderful night they had had together. Sure, his ass hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it. He sat up in bed and pulled on his clothes from yesterday, running a hand through his red, messy hair. He probably looked like shit from his busy night, but he didn't bother to check himself in a mirror because he didn't want to be late for breakfast. However, when he got downstairs, no one was eating. They were seated around the living room, and when Ron entered, Draco stood up and sauntered over to him.

"We have to go," Draco said hastily.

"What--?" Ron started, but Percy shook her head.

"The Ministry knows you've been staying here," he said. "They'll be here any minute."

"So?" Ron thought. Harry stood up and so did Hermione and Snape.

"We're leaving," he said. "Percy and Remus are going to stay behind and cover for us. We have Hagrid's map. It's time for us to get moving. We have to find the Horcruxes."

Ron looked into Draco's eyes. "You're coming with us?" he asked. Draco smiled a little.

"Yes," he said. "I'm coming with you."

"Quickly!" Remus said. Ron was pushed by the others to the front door, but he looked back in time to see Snape give Remus a short kiss on the lips and whisper something in his ear. Remus nodded and gently pushed him away, mouthing that they needed to get a move on.

Harry turned around at the front door, looking back at Remus and Percy. "Thank you," he said. And Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Snape began their journey together, Ron feeling especially ready now that he had Draco beside him, finally on the right side.


End file.
